the journal of Albus Potter
by underworld asp
Summary: short journal entries of Albus Potter as he goes through his fourth year at Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

December 26th,

Diaries, who even came up with that term? Now journal sounds a lot better to me, at least that is what my brother calls it. He says the term is _way_ more masculine than diary. You see, my mother bought three of them on sale from the book store a few days before Christmas, so she gave these 'diaries' to us on Christmas.

"Diares? What are _we_ going to do with diaries?" Was what my brother James said when we got them. "What is Albus and I going to do with these? They are for girls"

As I said, James wasn't really happy to get this 'journal'. To be truthful, he is only keeping his now because mum got upset when he asked her why we even got them. I wasn't thrilled to get mine either, but after hearing its more masculine name I guess you can say I decided to give it another shot.

I am Albus Severus Potter, and this is my thoughts. How official huh? Oh man I sound like my mum already!

To start off, I am the middle child my family. The one who has to battle in order to survive in this crazy family I live with. Who am I kidding, I love my family. I should explain who they are first though before I start ranting.

My parents are Harry and Ginny Potter. My dad is the head auror at the Ministry of Magic and is the bravest man I know. To me and my family, my dad is not just Harry Potter, he is the very man who taught me how to fly at the age of four, he taught me what it means to be a Hufflepuff. He is my dad, not _the boy-who-lived_, which is how everyone who first meets him thinks of him as. My mum is a sport columnist for the Daily prophet, and does her own family life column for the Prophet as well. James is my older brother, he is a year older than me, and he never lets me forget it. Thankfully we don't share the same room any more, or otherwise we would have killed each other years ago. He is a Gryffindor, and plays Beater on the house team. Lily is two years younger than me, and three years younger than James. She is also a Gryffindor, and she thrives on all things pink. If it was up to her, her school robes would be pink, believe me when I say that she is one hundred percent girl. One of the only things that James and I agree fully on is our sister Lily. We already made a pact to protect her against any guy who takes interest in her. I mean _any_ guy who talks to her that aint family.

As for me, well, I am a fourth year Hufflepuff, the only one in my family as you can already guess which feels pretty cool actually, because I am not related to half of the house in any way. I play chaser on the house team, and I have to say I am pretty good at it. My birthday is on December 23rd, I have my dad and Grandmother's emerald green eyes, and blond hair. I know, a blond Potter, how weird right? Well my dad says my great Aunt had blonde hair, and so does my great-grandmother on my mother's side. I love Transfigurations, Potions, and Herbology, I am the best of my year at those subjects (and believe me when I say that is no small accomplishment since my cousin, Rose is the best in all of our classes, much like Aunt Hermione). As for my worst classes, that has to be Defense Against the Dark Arts. Yes I am fully aware how bizarre that sounds, but my dad easily doesn't mind. He says that he is proud of my accomplishments anyway.

Any who, enough said of this sh— over emotional stuff.

As I said, I am Albus Potter, a Hufflepuff fourth year.

-Albus-


	2. Chapter 2

December 30th,

Today I met a girl at Diagon Alley today. She seems like a pretty cool girl really. She is a fourth year Ravenclaw, so I am pretty sure she knows my cousin. Her name is Lauren Grey. She is a plump girl with glasses, her hair is dark, and her skin is fair with freckles. I met her at the book store; I was trying to find a book on water plants, when Lauren bumped into me followed with a thud.

"Oh I am so sorry," she said, her books had fallen to the floor. The gentleman inside me would never let a girl pick up her books from the floor by herself. So ofcourse I helped her pick them up.

"Don't mention it" I told her. I helped her with her books, and as I picked them up, I noticed that all of them were on Herbology.

"Thank you," she told me quietly, she didn't look at me at all, not even once. She just stared into space. It was like she was trying to avoid me. At this moment I am hoping she isn't one of those psychotic fan girls who only likes me because of my dad.

"Do you like Herbology?" (I know what a cliché question for me to ask a complete stranger).

"Not really," was all she answered. "You look familiar though." She finally looked at me and her brown eyes scanned me over through her glasses.

"I'm Albus Potter," I said.

"You're a Hufflepuff right?" she asked me.

"Yeah I am, and you're a Ravenclaw right?" I asked her, I remember seeing her in some of my classes before.

"Your cousin is Rose Weasley right?" She asked. "She is pretty nice."

"She can be," I said with a grin. My cousin, Rose Weasley is in my year and older than me by a few months (She was born in April, while I was born in December). Trust me here when I say that she never lets me live it down either, which sucks because she loves to nag about everything (thankfully James is a bit more nicer about it). Besides that we are best friends. We have been friends since the day I was born.

"I am Lauren Grey by the way," she said to me. I hit it off with Lauren pretty well. I found out that she is really good at Defense Against the Dark Arts and Arithmancy, but she is really bad at Herbology and Transfiguration. She told me that she is an only child, and that her dad works at the Banks as a curse breaker and her mum is a small business owner. I told her about my family, and about my brother and sister, and how crazy we can be at times. I have to admit that I do wish I was an only child at times. Siblings can be great, but they can also be the biggest annoyance on the face of the earth. I am no sure though if I will see her outside of classes again after this.

That's it for today

-Albus-


	3. Chapter 3

January 6th,

Hi, I am back!

Classes started back today, and man was it tough getting back into the swing of things.

For Potions, Professor Slughorn (this man must be over a thousand years old, my dad said that Professor Slughorn taught Lord Voldemort, and then my grandparents years later, I really don't see how this man is still living today), wants us to write an essay on poison antidotes and why they are important that is due next week. Professor Slughorn is definitely the weirdest Professor at school, I would say the oldest, but Professor Binns has him beat by a century or two.

Transfiguration went pretty well, I earned five points to Hufflepuff for getting the spell right first. We were supposed to turn a Guinea Fowl into a Guinea Pig, and I was one of the first to actually do it successfully. Haha you should have seen my cousins face. Oh it was priceless.

I saw Lauren Grey again today too in Transfiguration ckass, and dang does she have a nice smile. Yeah I cant believe I am actually saying that.

I guess I might aswell and say it then huh?

I have only known her for a little while and already I have a crush on her.

James will have a field day with this. He will never let me live it down when he hears about. Since I haven't done anything yet, I guess I can't really worry about what James thinks just yet.

My last class today was muggle studies, which was pretty interesting because we learned about muggle communication devices like a Cell-U-Er-Fone or Cel-Fone. I think I spelled it right and oh well if I didn't. I don't have my muggle studies text with me so I did my best. Muggles are interesting, and even though they don't have wands, they still come up with some pretty awesome ideas. I don't see why some wizards are so against them.

I would write more, but I'm falling asleep here just writing this.

-Albus-


End file.
